Messages On The Tree
by Vermilion Steps
Summary: (Prequel to Romantic Street) If you can be friends with a person through letters, bottle, internet, how about through a tree? And what will you do if you found out that the 'friend' is your crush? Please Read and Review. Jellal x Erza/ AU/.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna! This is my second fic, entitled 'The Other Way Around'. Well this fanfic of mine is the prequel of my other project, Romantic Street. I hope you read this and give a review. This fanfic is an AU, using Jellal x Erza as the pair. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everlasting Sunset does not own Fairy Tail (she only owns the plot). Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

_Shine under a street light_  
_I'll glomp in your warm overcoat and hear you breathing._  
_Oh like a movie_  
_Shine it's a special night which shines us._  
_I'll walk around with you tonight on this awake street._  
_My love_

'Whenever I passed this street, I always remember those lines. I really love it, so this place!' a 15 year-old red-haired girl thought to herself. As she walks, she hums something and birds are chirping.

"Erza!" a blonde-girl calls and waves her right hand to the red-haired girl.

"Oh Lucy, good morning," she greeted as she went near to the blonde.

"My! You always like to hang around here early in the morning. You see, the class will start in 5 minutes."

"I don't mind that, I ran fast anyway."

Lucy sighed. That's right. Erza ran fast. In fact, she is a member of the School Athletics Team, in the category, Track and Field. She won a lot of medals, thus making their school in the top. She was just a freshman student when she joined the team. She is also a popular student in their school. Why wouldn't a girl like Erza won't be popular? This girl is smart, tall, pretty, cheerful, physically and mentally fit, athlete and has leadership skills. Most students, girls and boys idolize her so much. They find her as the perfect type of person, contrasting the saying, 'Nobody is perfect.'

"My Erza! Hey -WAIT!" Lucy yelled as she noticed that Erza ran fast.

"Come on Lucy, we have 4 minutes left."

"Ah you're so unfair! You should have let me run first. You know I'm no good at running. Geez!" fearing to be late in class, Lucy ran as fast as she could but it is impossible for her to overtake Erza.

As Erza ran in the hallways, she bumped someone. Poor boy whom Erza bumped to, he was holding a bunch of papers that was now scattered on the floor.

"Gosh. I'm so sorry!" Erza apologized as she kneels down helping the boy to pick up the scattered papers.

"Um..it's fine, E-Erza-sama?" the boy quickly stood up and bowed to Erza like facing some royalty.

"Quit the sama. Here are the papers. Sorry. Gotta go now!" Erza apologized again. She stands up and gave the boy an eyesmile that made the boy blushed hard. Erza ran again because she noticed that Lucy is already near.

There the blue-haired boy left in the hallway, dumbfounded. I mean, it's a pleasure that some popular girl will apologized to some ordinary student. So if you wonder why I said that the boy is just an ordinary one, let me describe him. This boy is a fifteen year-old, few centimeters taller from the school's most popular girl, the hair's blue and wears think round glasses. Honestly, no one can see his exact facial features. His long blue hair covers almost entire of his face, the only part shown was his left eye, nose and mouth. A lot of boys around his age bullies him. They called him nerd, ugly, weakling,fat and other insulting callings. He is also fat but not obese. He always carries a laptop, probably making friends through it.

Now back to Erza, Erza arrived thirty seconds before the bell rang, unfortunately for Lucy, she was late so she got a detention. The first subject of the class is English, the class' most hate subject except for the redhead and the blonde. We can safely say that the class hated the subject because of the teacher. The class was on chaos when the teacher arrived, as soon as the teacher headed to the table, they bacame quite as if they are on a prayer room.

"Good Morning everyone. Today, we won't discuss about our subject -" the teacher said in a calm voice.

When the teacher said 'we won't discuss about our subject', the class squealed in delight.

"SILENCE! Since our town is celebrating Environment Week, all schools under this town are required to that the respective subjects will teach something related to our environment. If you are expecting me to teach how to care the environment, well I won't because this is no Science class. We will discuss some stories etc. about the environment. Anyone here who knows and passes Romantic Street?"

Majority of the class raises their hands. Well, Romantic Street is a few meters away from the school gates.

"Good to know that a lot of you knows the street. Do you ever wonder why it is named as Romantic? It was named Romantic because it was said that you will meet your true love their. All you have to do is to write message there and if someone will reply it, he or she will be your destiny, BUT it has to be your opposite sex. If you go there, take a look on the trees, there were messages there. So the trees in that street serve as matchmakers and its even true. And that why its called Romantic but supposed to be it would be named as Matchmaker or Romance Street but it sounds a bit off. There'a story about the street -EXCUSE ME, FOR A WHILE" the teacher explaining was cut off by a phone call.

"Sorry brats, it's an urgent meeting. Have fun and the rest of the day will be consider as no classes. Gosh, they should have inform us yesterday. Ja! " the teacher went out of the room.

The rest of the day will be free, as expected, the students are so happy. It looks like the classroom is having a party, oh chaos again. The class were never so happy before. Having the classes drop and the rest of the day is free rarely happens.

"Party people! Let's party!" shouted the party girl named Cana.

"Aye!" the class respond. The chairs were pushed to the sides of the room, musical instruments popped out of nowhere, softdrinks, sodas, cookies, chips, junkfoods were placed on the table. I forgot to mention that they are the noisiest class.

"It's getting noisy here!" Erza told Lucy.

"WHAT? You saying something?" Lucy asked Erza not hearing what she said.

"I SAID, IT'S GETITING NOISY HERE! IM OUTTA HERE" here best to make here voice louder. Lucy nodded and watched Erza went out of the room.

"Erza, where are you going?" her classmate Ultear asked.

Erza stopped and answered Ultear's question, "I'm going out of here."

"Okay have fun outside."

Erza went outside of their classroom, she hates noise so much. She is roaming around of the school, every classroom she passed is having a party, she had no choice but to go out of the school. She went to some peaceful place named as Cake Shop to buy her favorite strawberry shortcake. As she finished buying it, her eyes wandered to look some vacant seats but unfortunately there's no vacant. She asked the storekeeper to put her cake inside the box. She went out of the store worried on where she will eat the cake. If she will go back to the classroom, her classmates will join her eating the cake. If some other place in the school, she won't be comfortable beacause the entire school transformed into some noisy public market.

'Where am I going to eat this? I know, in Romantic Street!'

Erza walked in Romantic Street. She really love this place, its quite, not so hot, you can get enough shade, clean, fresh air. Erza stopped walking seeing a familiar figure sitting on the ground, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. She walked closer and closer and she finally recognized him.

"You!" she pointed her finger to the boy.

"Me?" the boy asked her innocently as he straighten his back, no longer leaning on the tree.

"Yes you! You are the guy whom I bumped to earlier!"

"Eek -OW!" he had his head hit hardly on the tree when Erza continuously pointing her finger at him.

"My gosh. I'm so sorry. Sorry again." Erza gasped then apologized.

"It's okay Erza-sama, it's my fault. I'm so clumsy." he said in a normal (not deep) voice.

"Can I seat here with you ?" she asked.

"Of course Erza-sama" he answered.

"Thanks. And quit the sama, okay?"

"Y-yes Erza-sam, Erza-san"

"Good. By the way, what is your name?"

"J-Jellal Fe-Fernandes"

"That's a nice name. I'm Erza Scarlet. Friends?" she held her right hand for a handshake.

"Sure, it's a pleasure." he hold her hand and shook it.

"Why are you alone this place? Don't you have friends?"

"It's noisy inside. I have friends you know. Umm, they're my internet friends" he looked away.

"Want to eat this cake with me?"

"Uh n-no... "

"Come on.. I brought some extra spoon."

"Ah n-no" he declined but Erza heard his stomach growled. "Okay, okay... if you insist."

"By the way Erza-san, why are you here, alone? I mean you have a bunch of friends."

"Nah, they are all in our classroom enjoying that 'party'. I went outside coz I can't stand the noise. I'm happy that you're here at least I'm not alone" she ate the cake then smiled at him.

"Ugh. Stop smiling like that, please." He looked away so that Erza won't see his blushing face.

"Stop what? Why is your face red? Are you sick?" Erza then touched his forehead that was covered by his hair.

"No, no, no!" Jellal answered, then thought to himself 'I never thought she's dense.'

Erza laughed the way Jellal answered 'no,no', she suddenly put an icing on his face.

"What was that for?" Jellal asked.

"Nothing, you're way too serious in eating. Jellal, what year and section are you?"

"Second year, class B"

"Ah so we are in the same year but in different section, class A actually. I hope we will be in the same year."

"Yeah, I hope I won't be bullied." he said in a worried voice.

"Don't worry about that, I'm here. Have you heard the story about this street?" she asked him.

"Oh that message-true love thing?" he scratched his forehead.

"Yes! Do you believe on that?"

"Of course no."

"Too bad," she said after finishing her cake.

* * *

After a two seconds of sudden silence, Erza's phone rang.

**"Hello? This is Erza."**

_'Oh Erza! This is Bisca, coach said we are going to have a practice.'_

**"Hi Bisca! As in now?"**

_'Yeah now. Where were you? I was looking for you a while ago?'_

**"Eating cake. Anyway I'm going there. Ja!"**

* * *

"Gomene Jellal, I need to go back to school. Nice meeting you. See you!" Erza waved goodbye at him, he waved back.

"Bye! Take care!"

Erza ran and barely heard what Jellal said. She was happy to meet him and she didn't mind his outer looks. For her, having good-looking friends is a bit mainstream, it's time to have not-so-outstanding friend. Not that she judged Jellal's looks, she believed that there's a beauty inside of him. Honestly, she wonders how he really looks like. All she sees is the left side if his face, including the entire of his mouth.

Remembering the story that teacher told them earlier, she smiled to herself. Even though some people don't believe it, she still believes about it. She want to be destined to someone she met through the tree-messaging. She then grabbed a pen from her pocket and wrote a message on the tree, but before she did that, she looked at her surroundings if there are people near her.

_**" Do you believe that the one who will reply this will be my destined?"**_

And that she left, heading to the school.

The next morning, Erza checked if someone replied on her message on the tree.

Guess what, someone did reply.

_**"Maybe."**_

* * *

**End of Chapter 1.**

**That's it! Hope you give some review so that I will know how you guys think about that story. **

**For Jellal fans there, sorry for making him not-so-handsome there. I have a reason that I won't say. You will find out in Romantic Street (next story of this).**

**Guys, I'm very sorry about my grammatical errors or wrong spellings, English is my third language so that's why.**

**Also, to my readers of my other story, Maybe Stupid But Helpful. ****To my new reader/s, can you please read and give some Maybe Stupid But Helpful? THANKS!**

**And, that first paragraph, Shine blah blah... It's an English translation of a Korean Song, Romantic Street by SNSD. I actually got this idea because of the song.**

**Thank you for reading and hoping for you to leave a review. REVIEW! I'm begging you.**

**Signed,**

**Everlasting Sunset**

**May 12, 2013**


	2. Chapter 2

**It kinda saddened me that I got only three reviews *sigh*. Anyway, Chapter 2 is up! Enjoy then review! Sorry if it took long.**

**DISCLAIMER: Vermilion Steps doesn't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

_(Erza's POV )_

I rose up from my bed as I felt the rays of light peered inside the window. I glanced at my table clock for the time, it's 6:05 but the rays seems like rays of nine o'clock in the morning. Well, it's early and I decided to sleep again for five minutes. After five minutes, I quickly jumped out of my bed and did some daily morning routines such as fixing the bed, bath, dressing myself, breakfast, grab my school things then left my room for school. Those morning routines apply everyday except for Saturdays and Sundays. Well I do take a bath everyday but I don't do the 'grab my school things then left my room for school' -part since there are no classes on weekends. Fairy Hills is the place where I live, it's a female dormitory to be exact. I paid 500,000 jewels per month for consuming five rooms connected into one. I managed to paid it since I'm an athlete and also I have part time jobs during weekends. My part time jobs are being a waitress and bodyguard a.k.a. nanny to some kid. I went outside the dorm and I started walking to school. I closed my eyes as I remembered the happenings was indeed fun and I'm happy to meet a new friend. My new friend is an unique yet mysterious one. I really don't know what he 'really' looks like. As I passed the trees of Romantic Street, I remembered that I wrote something on a certain tree. I searched for that tree and it took me a while to find it. When I found it, I was happy to know that someone did reply; unfortunately it's just a word. '**Maybe'- **that's all the reply and nothing else. I opened my bag and searched for a pen. I replied back and hoping that this person will reply back again.

**"Maybe eh? Why is that? BTW, my name is Strawberry..not real name though. Friends?"**

The reason why I didn't put my real name because that person might not reveal his or her identity which was unfair in my part. Judging on the person's penmanship, this person must be a male. Oh well, it's for me to find it. I then continued walking, I might be late in school. As I walked in this clean path, I saw a familiar figure not far away and it's him, my new friend! It seems that he didn't see me and he is walking towards my direction.

"Jellal!" I called his name and ran near to him.

"Oh Erza-san! Ohayou!" he greeted to me and he's a bit shocked.

"Ohayou Jellal! Where are you going? Isn't the school there?" I pointed my finger towards the direction I'm facing.

"Uh.. I know, but I need to check on something. I-ah need to go now," he said.

"Matte. Can I go with you?" I really don't have an idea on why I asked that.

"No! No! No!" He answered and he somewhat look like 'panicking'.

"Why?"

"E-eto... It may took me a while and you're going to be late. A-also, y-you have to help coach prepare right?" he stammered.

"I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me. Ja!" I patted his shoulder and I dashed off.

* * *

_(Jellal's POV)_

I sighed in relief. That was so close. I stared at her for a while as she ran away going to school. Good thing I was right about the 'help-the-coach-prepare' -statement. She was so cute when she realized that she forgot something important. What I said earlier is not just a lucky guess but I know facts about her. I admit, she's my crush since last year. I like the way she ran, smile and everything about her. Unfortunately, I couldn't have her and being friends with her is enough. A lot of boys like and even court her. Those boys are good-looking compared to me, an ugly one. I'm 15 years old but I still have that 10-year-old voice unlike the others, deep voice. It's so impossible for her to like me back and I can't do anything about it. _Accept the fact, Jellal._

It's quite three minutes that I'm spacing out. I shook my head and made myself back to earth. I better get going now. I reached out the pen from my pocket and hurriedly went to the place where I supposed to be.

* * *

_(End of Jellal's POV/ Normal POV)_

The redhead arrived at school. Just like any other normal day, a lot of people greeted her just like some school celebrity.

"Hey there cutie," a boy greeted him flirty way.

"If it's the way how you greet women Good Morning, Good Morning then to you too, Bacchus." Erza glared at him.

"Not women, only for you," he cupped Erza's chin and Erza slapped his hand immediately.

"I should get go now, you're making me late." Erza walked away but Bacchus managed to gripped her arm.

"We're not yet done. There's still 30 minutes left," he whispered to Erza.

"Let go of me" Erza struggled but Bacchus is way stronger than her. Fortunately for Erza, someone punched Bachus from her behind.

"Is that the way how you treat girls early in the morning?" said a husky voice.

"Yeah, you're making me sick," said the other one.

"Y-you!" said Bacchus and he ran away after saying that.

"Daijoubu, Erza?" asked a pink-haired boy.

"I'm fine Natsu. Thank you Gray, Natsu for saving me." Erza replied.

"What happened?" asked Lucy who was worried.

"It's just the bastard, Bachus. Good thing we arrived on time," answered Gray.

"He's such a freak." Natsu said, crossing his arms.

"Ne, thank you again. I think you guys should go now," Erza said.

"How about you?" Lucy asked her.

"I'm going to the Athletics Room," replied Erza.

"We should better accompany you. Who knows? Bacchus will might show up again." Gray told Erza.

"I'm fine, I can handle myself. Ja!" then she left.

* * *

"Class, I'm going to distribute your test papers in your exam last week. I am so disappointed that only few of you passed" the teacher stated.

The teacher called each students to get their papers and when the teacher called a certain blue-haired student, the boy didn't come near to the teacher. Sitting on the back and corner of the room, the blue haired was caught by his teacher sleeping. The teacher just stood near his seat but he's not yet awake even though the laughter of his classmates are getting noisier.

"FERNANDES!" Just one yell of the teacher towards Jellal made him woke up.

"S-sensei?" he replied.

"You got** F** in my test and now you're sleeping?** Detention** LATER, Mr. Fernandes!" the teacher said emphasizing F and detention. Poor Jellal, 23rd detention of the school year.

"Y-yes Sir." Jellal said. 'God, detention again,' he said to himself.

The class just ended so fast, the students went home. Unfortunately for Jellal, he's going to meet his teacher after class. After packing his things, he went straight to his teacher's office. He knocked and the teacher told him to come in. He then sat nervously on the chair near the teacher's table.

_**Meanwhile**_

_(Erza's POV )_

I'm so tired after the practice. Not just practice but I need to clean and arrange the athletics room. I'm the only one doing that since my senpais are busy on their exams and Bisca (same year as me) is sick. For me, it's just like a punishment, only that I don't know what's my mistake. I went to the female's comfort room to change clothes. I looked at the mirror and noticed how dirty I was.

'_When I get home, I'm going to take a bath,' _I made a mental note to myself.

After changing clothes, I went out of this school. Since I'm always passing Romantic St., I looked for that 'tree' again. I found that tree easily and YES! The person replied again.

**"Strawberry? You're a girl. I'm male... call me Sieg. Friends."**

I was right that he's a boy. I'm happy that he replied back.

**"That's great! How old are you?"**

Hmm. Just to make sure I won't be friends of an old geezer or some younger than me.

_**Back to Jellal**_

_(Jellal's POV )_

I was so nervous when I entered the teacher's office. No one knows what he thinks. According to some students here, he made a 14-year-old student as a teacher of Calculus for two months. If I get that kind of punishment, is sleeping in class a big deal?

"Jellal Fernandes" the teacher said my name.

"Sir?"

"I suppose that you're quite nervous about the punishment I'll give to you. Don't worry it's not hard but it's tiring though. Before class and after class, you must help the Sports Committee in cleaning and arranging things in Athletics Room."

My eyes widened, I was so happy of my punishment!

_'Well, I must say that this is the best punishment I ever had. Because of this, I can be with her for a long time."_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2~ Yey! So... as you can see, I changed the title as well as my pen name. I'll try my best not to change it again. Minna~! Please also read my other story and hopefully, I can update a new chapter tomorrow. My other story's title is: Maybe Stupid But Helpful. Do you have deviantART or instagram? Please follow me and I'll follow you back. dA- VermillionSteps/instagram- vermilionsteps. Please message me or add in your review if you follow me and tell me your username so I can follow you back as well. REVIEW please! I want to know what do you think of this story x)**

**Signed,**

**Vermilion Steps**

**June 1, 2013**

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

V


End file.
